Itsuki Koizumi & Kyon in The Cave
by AnimeAmy26c
Summary: This is a random fanfic steming from me and two friends liking ItsukixKyon. What happens when Itsuki and Kyon are forced to hide in a cave when on a ski trip? Well read on and find out. Warning: yaoi-ish Enjoy!


**WARNING: Yaoi-ish/ is implied, if you don't like; don't read.**

"Haruhi, is this necessary," Kyon moaned, as Haruhi fluttered a maid outfit in front of him.

"Are you trying to say it's not?!" she growled in response, "Mikuru isn't here and we need a moe maid. And because Nagato wouldn't want to wear and Koizumi is more use to me as second-in-command."

It was a school trip to the mountains and what had started as a fun ski trip had quickly gone downhill when Haruhi decided that although most other people had travelled with friends that the club as a whole should go, only to discover Mikuru couldn't go.

It was the first day there and the whole group of students on the trip had gathered in the lounge before the day's skiing could begin.

"Look Haruhi, listen this time," Kyon said, pushing the maid outfit away, "I won't dress up."

"I won't take 'no' for an answer. Shut your face and wear the damn maid outfit!" Haruhi yelled so loud the whole lodge turned and looked.

Silence loomed over with a deathly atmosphere.

"Yeah, go on! Wear it!" Taniguchi laughed mockingly at Kyon, breaking the silence.

He was soon put in his place by two death glares from Haruhi and Kyon.

Having witnessed the event the room emptied of everyone not in the SOS Brigade.

Haruhi slumped back furiously into nearby chair, stroking the maid outfit's embroidery.

"Kyon, it would be best if you wore it," Itsuki whispered, extremely close to Kyon.

"Personal space!" Kyon whispered back as he pushed Itsuki away.

"I fear that a huge dark space is forming even as we speak," Istuki whispered again in reply once again leaning towards Kyon.

"Why? Because I refuse to wear a maid outfit and have disappointed her!" Kyon whispered back, pointing at Haruhi accusingly.

"Yes."

"Shut up, get out of my personal space, Koizumi," Kyon pushed him back again, "You wear it."

"She doesn't want me to wear it. She wants **you** to wear it," Istuki said, leaning ever closer to Kyon.

"Get away!" Kyon yelled, pushing Itsuki away.

"KYON!" Haruhi screeched, before slapping his face.

"What the Hell was that for?!" Kyon shouted.

"Koizumi is higher in the club than you. How dare you assault a senior member!" Haruhi yelled back.

"I'm fine Haruhi. It was a minor disagreement between Kyon and I," Itsuki said, cheerfully rising to his feet.

With that Haruhi slapped Kyon again, "Don't disagree with your higher ups!"

Kyon rubbed at his aching cheek where Haruhi had slapped him twice.

"Cute," Nagato said monotonously as she glared at the abandoned maid outfit.

"Nagato," Haruhi grinned, "Do you want to wear it?"

"That would be fine," she replied with the same emotionless and monotonously voice.

"I'm going to get ready to ski! I'll meet you on the slopes!" Haruhi said cheerfully as she left the room.

"Thank you for taking the bullet there, Nagato. I don't know what she would have done if no-one wore it," Itsuki smiled.

Nagato didn't even look up at him.

"Nagato, are you seriously going to wear it?" Kyon asked her.

"Yes. I shall consider wearing it for the future of the universe," Nagato answered monotonously, "But I also rather like this style."

Kyon and Itsuki stood in silence.

"I shall go change now," Nagato replied.

She then picked up the maid outfit and left the room.

"I'm going to go get changed and don't dare come to the room," Kyon growled, "I don't know how you managed to arrange us sharing a room, but you will not come in while I'm dressing or undressing."

"Paranoid," Itsuki mumbled, his plastic smile seemingly fading.

"I am paranoid? Can you blame me!? Really? This is your fault. I'm paranoid because of you, Nagato and Miss Asahina. And her. She that causes everything. Her that tries to dress me in maid outfits when her 'doll' isn't here. And you! You always invading my personal space! No wonder I'm paranoid!!" Kyon roared.

"Is your rant over yet?" Istuki replied.

"Yes. Yes it is," Kyon replied, leaving the room.

"I'd tap that. Twice," Istuki grinned to himself.

* * *

This idea came ages ago from a friend who suggested this so thanks loads to her! She knows who she is! Thankies! *huggle*

The "I'd tap that. Twice" line is a request from another friend, so also thanks to her too!

This is completely random so far and in the next chapter it only gets worse.

I hope everyone likes it and please review,

Bye~!

Amy.


End file.
